


Happy Christmas Eve

by Skairipa_isback



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/F, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: Echo and Hope kiss under the christmas mistletoe? yes
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Kudos: 10





	Happy Christmas Eve

Hope loves Christmas Eve, spending time with her family and friends. Well almost all friends.

Let's say there's enough tension between Echo and Hope, if you know what I mean.

The two women loved each other, but they didn't have the courage to say it, they didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Hope has been in love with Echo for many years, and Echo had the same feelings about the younger girl.

"hey girl, what are you thinking about?"

Hope's thoughts were interrupted by Raven's voice, with her Aunty O next to her

Hope looked at both of them. "nothing .. what should I think?" asked the younger girl smiling

"to kiss Echo for example?" Octavia said laughing

"Aunty O what are you saying?" Hope immediately blushed and became embarrassed

But it's true, she really wanted to kiss Echo, she really loves her so much

Octavia's hand touched Hope's shoulder. "you should tell her honey, I saw how you look at her."

Hope looked at Echo, she was talking with her mother and laughing with her, to Diyoza likes Echo says she is a funny and always smiling girl, and she is right about her.

Raven noticed how Hope looked at Echo, so she decided to go to the grounder girl.

After a few seconds Echo was next to Hope

The grounder girl smiled at her. "hey, is there something you want to tell me?"

Hope nodded and took her hand, to go somewhere more private

The best place? under the christmas mistletoe, that plant where traditionally you have to kiss the person who is next to you

"there's something I want to tell you Echo." the younger girl started talking and looks into her eyes. 

Echo nodded inviting her to continue talking

"I love you."

_I love you_

These words entered Echo's mind, and she looked at the younger girl with a shy smile.

She gently stroked Hope's cheek and moved closer to her lips

"well I guess we have to kiss then, we're under mistletoe" she whispered before kissing Hope softly

Hope was surprised and kissed her back, with a big smile on her lips and kissing the grounder girl again.

The two women heard someone clap their hands and stopped their sweet kiss, they were blushing

Diyoza smiled. "finally."

Hope smiled awkwardly and looked at Echo with all the love that can be seen in her eyes.

Echo looked at her and gave her a kiss on her lips with a smile, then whispered

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, happy Christmas eve 💞.  
> Twitter: @softauntyO


End file.
